Believe In Your Veela
by GrangerMalfoyDanger31
Summary: Draco finds out he is a Veela. Now all he needs to do is find his Mate. Can he complete the process of Mating before it is to late? Please Like and Comment. I want to know what you guys think!
1. Chapter 1--The Beginning

Draco Malfoy stared at his parents in disbelief and confusion. "WHAT?!" he asked more confused as the minutes ticked by.

"Draco, darling,...you're a Veela." His Mother, Narcissa Malfoy, stated calmly.

"How? Are either of you Veela? I thought it was just passed through the blood line!" Draco strained with a hint of hysteria.

"Yes, Son. Both your Mother and I have Veelan Blood. Half our blood is Veelan if you must know specifics. We thought it might stay dormant for you, but you picked up more than we suspected. You are three-quarters to Full Veelan." Lucius Malfoy glanced at his wife before turning back to his confused son.

"And that means...What? Why would it be a different scenario? Tell me what I need to know before I go to Hogwarts. I would hate to be unprepared and surprised by something terribly embarrassing. Why do you look worried that I have more Veelan blood?"

"It means that your senses will be even stronger than either your Fathers or mine ever were." Narcissa smiled proudly at her son.

"And what, exactly, are these senses for?" Draco questioned impatiently. '_No one makes me wait…' _He thought haughtily.

"Well, by your 18th Birthday, you will have to… uh..." His Mother trailed off and looked to her husband for help. She looked between Lucius and Draco with a face full of uncertainty.

Lucius cleared his throat and smiled nervously at his son. "Well..."

"I'll have to _what_?" Draco asked with a biting tone. He looked between his parents expectantly.

"You'll have to Mate." Lucius said quickly and turned away.

Draco stared at his parents with a look of pure rage. His eyes darkened to a pitch black. Lucius and Narcissa looked at eachother cautiously.

"_WHAT! MATE! AND YOU"RE TELLING ME THIS 6 MONTHS BEFORE MY BIRTHDAY?!_" Draco yelled as he stood up with a jolt. He felt a strange pain in his back but thought nothing of it. Lucius jumped up in front of Narcissa and growled protectively. Draco stared in horror as feathery black wings sprung from his Father's back.

"_WHAT THE HELL_! P-Please tell me I won't sprout wings… I don't want that… Oh GOD! What if it happens at Hogwarts..." Draco's face paled to an impossibly white color. He stared in horror at his Father.

Lucius looked at Narcissa questioningly before turning back to Draco."Uh...Ha…Did you not… _Feel..._your...um." Lucius grabbed his wand and conjured a full body mirror in front of his son. Draco gasped and walked to the mirror before looking behind him like his Father was trying to trick him.

"Wha-no-haaa" Draco sputtered quietly as he slowly touched his pure white, glowing wings. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.. "And what are… _these_ for?" He asked gesturing to his heavenly wings.

Lucius smiled at his son's acceptance. "They are to attract your Mate and protect them. They are extremely strong and make other magical creatures cower. At first they may pop up without you meaning for it. But once I help you control all your senses and powers, you will be an unstoppable force."

Draco nodded slowly deciding that accepting his heritage was the best choice. "When you say they may pop up… involuntarily, do you mean anytime?"

"Yes." His Father said consolingly.

"So, back to why you didn't tell me sooner… like _years _ago?"

Narcissa sighed and walked around her husband as both her boys wings disappeared. "My sweet Baby Dragon..." Narcissa started, "Your Veela blood only started awakening on your 17th Birthday. You didn't show any signs that the Veelan blood could be awakening so your Father and I didn't bother you about it. But I think, if my motherly Veelan blood is correct, it should be easy to Mate. I believe your Mate is at Hogwarts."

"What if she's not?" Draco asked worriedly. He knew what happened to Veela's that didn't find their Mates. They never lived past their 18th Birthday. He swallowed thickly.

"Draco, your blood has yet to choose your Mate. He or She will likely be one of your schoolmates. Your Veela is in search for a Mate as we speak. Only someone who is completely compatible with the Malfoy magic and yourself, can be your Mate."

"..." Draco thought about his Father's words. "Wait… you're not telling me that my Mate will be a MALE… are you?" He asked genuinely scared.

"Calm down, son. Based on what I have observed of you in all your years at Hogwarts, your blood is drawn to and will choose a female." Draco visibly sighed and relaxed.

"What about blood-status? What if I am to Mate with a Mudblood?"

Lucius laughed confidently. "No Malfoy has _ever_ Mated with anything other than Pureblood. Just relax, Boy. If your Mate does happen to be anything other than Pureblood… The only thing we can do is accept it. Now, go rest while your body completes the changes. Tomorrow we leave for Kings Cross Station at 10:30 A.M. And you will be even more breathtakingly handsome than you are now." His Father smiled at him proudly and pulled Narcissa close.

Draco nodded grimly as a pain shot through his body. He left for his room. Stripping down to his forest green boxers, he slid into his silky silver sheets. '_May Merlin be with me..._' He thought as he slipped into a coma like sleep.


	2. Chapter 2--Draco at Kings Cross

Draco woke with a start. He felt… _different_, to say the least. He yawned and stretched his still sleepy muscles. He tumbled out of his bed and worked his way to his full body mirror. '_If what Father said was correct, then I should be even more gorgeous than I was before..._' he thought with a lazy smirk. He stepped in front of the mirror and instantly stood up straighter as his reflection hit his eyes.

"Oh… Merlin..." He breathed before studying his changed body. He had grown to a proud 6'2 and his muscles had become much more defined. His slightly boyish features were gone and in their place were manly Aristocratic features. He traced a hand down his throat and looked closer in the mirror. Was his skin, hair and eyes glowing slightly? "Wow. The chics already had a hard time keeping their eyes off me before… Hell, even I had trouble! Now look at me… simply irresistible!" He smirked with enthusiasm before sauntering off to the bathroom.

% %

Draco walked into the Malfoy Manors dining room, wearing one of his usual outfits. A black button up shirt, black slacks and his Slytherin tie hanging loosely around his neck. He had his Hogwarts robes draped over his right arm. His hair was styled nicely to the side.

He cleared his throat and said,"Good Morning, Mother. Father."

Narcissa looked up at the sound of his voice and dropped her tea cup. Lucius looked to her before setting down the Daily Prophet and turning to his son. When his eyes met Draco, his breath stopped and he stared at his son in surprise.

"Great Merlin, Boy! Have you seen your reflection?" Lucius asked breathlessly.

"In fact I have, Father. And I might need a charm to conceal my newly found looks with the way you're looking at me." Draco replied wearily. His Father almost looked like he wanted to eat him.

"Oh, nonsense, Draco. I just wasn't expecting..." Lucius paused and looked his son up and down. "Well… _that_. I didn't think you would change so much." He finished motioning to Draco's new body.

Draco frowned and turned to his Mother who had composed herself. A house elf had cleaned up her mess and she now had a new cup of tea. "Mother, _all_ the ladies at Hogwarts already lay themselves at my feet," '_except Granger.._.' he thought fleetingly, "How shall I keep them off me now so I can focus on finding my Mate?" he questioned.

"Well, Darling Dragon..." She started, "at first you'll take a potion so that your Veela charms are reduced. It will also keep the urge to jump your Mate once you find her. As for the other gals, if they are not your mate, they will not appeal to you at all. In fact, your Mate will be the only girl able to resist the majority of your charms. I suppose you could still have a girlfriend. Just know that anything you and a girlfriend do together will not satisfy you. You will have a growing feeling of lust and longing for your one true love. Now, sit down and eat your breakfast before we have to go." Narcissa smiled warmly at her son and motioned to his breakfast.

% %

The Malfoys arrived at Kings Cross Station exactly 15 minutes before the train was to depart. Draco looked around and sighed nervously. He hid his uneasiness behind a carefully practiced mask of ice cold superiority.

Narcissa studied her son carefully. She noticed his uneasiness under his carefully placed mask. "Do you feel a special connection with anyone yet, Draco?" She asked hopefully.

"No. What is it supposed to feel like?" He asked quietly as his eyes scanned the crowd.

"You should be a little dizzy at first. Then the scent should reach your senses. With the scent, you can find her easily." Lucius said as he too, looked around the crowd.

"You will also feel a brief moment of extreme pleasure." His Mother added.

Draco looked all across the station. So many eyes were on him it made him even more nervous. Did they already know? Why were the ladies swooning slightly? His mind and stomach quickly felt queasy. He turned back to his parents before he lost his breakfast.

"I feel sick. All these girls don't normally swoon and stare that much. If I do anything against the rules, I'm screwed!"

"What's this about being screwed? And can I join in?" A familiar voice said to the right of Draco. Draco turned and was met by a rather familiar dark toned face.

"Blaise! Thank Merlin you're here!" Draco said quickly motioning his friend closer. He quickly caught his friend up on the situation and waited for his reaction.

"Wow." Blaise said, his eyebrows arching their way to his hairline. "I am sooo glad that I'm not you!" He said before bursting out laughing. Draco whacked the back of Blaise's head and he stopped laughing. "I'm really sorry for you, mate. It must be really hard having _all_ these swooning ladies. 'Tt' " Blaise started snickering again.

"Would you stop, Zabini! This is no laughing matter!" Draco hissed darkly at the chortling Italian. "I could very well die by the end of this year! And I would be _happy_ to take you _with me_." He growled lowly.

Blaise stopped laughing immediately. Though they were good friends, Blaise was still terrified of the young Malfoy. "So, do you know who it is?" Blaise asked seriously as they both turned with Draco's parents to face the crowd. "If you do, I'd be happy to help you woo her." He said glancing at Draco.

"I don't know yet..." Draco trailed off. He felt queasy again as all the female eyes turned to him.


	3. Chapter 3--Draco's Revelation

Hermione had been waiting at Platform 9 ¾ for 30 minutes before the remaining ⅔ of the golden trio showed up.

"'Mione!" Both boys yelled enthusiastically as they wrapped their arms around her. They pulled her tight into a Bear-hug.

Hermione laughed. "Harry, Ron! Where's Gin?" she replied as she hugged them back.

"Oh, She's… somewhere. You look good, 'Mione! Are you ready for this year at Hogwarts?" Harry asked nudging her side and raising his eyebrows.

"Is that even a question, Harry? Of course I'm ready. I even have a few new books…" Hermione looked at her trunk. All three started laughing brightly and smiling at each other.

"Hey, Hermie. Who do you think the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be? With Voldemort gone, do you think the position is still cursed?" Chimed a new voice.

Hermione spun around. "Ginny!" she exclaimed happily at the red head. Over the years, Hermione and Ginny had grown close. They were the Dynamic Duo of Hogwarts, and hardly anyone had the guts to challenge them. Especially if they were together.

"I'm honestly fine with anyone unless they're like that toad Umbridge or a bloke like bloody Lockhart." Ron stated remembering how all the girls fawned over Lockhart. He scowled, his face scrunching in disgust.

"Who knows, maybe it'll finally be Snapes job." Harry said with a fake look of worry.

Ron paled, his freckles standing out against his white face. "Bloody Hell! If that greasy bastard gets the job then we might as well say goodbye to our best subject! We'll have detention every night!" Hermione, Harry, and Ginny stared at Ron before bursting out laughing at his reaction. Ron grinned and laughed along with them. He casually pulled out some Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans and started snacking.

Hermione scoffed. "Ronald, do you ever stop eating?" She asked looking at him worried.

He looked at her. "Well, yeah. Maybe. Okay… not really." Everyone laughed.

A few minutes later and they were all laughing and chatting about their summers merrily. They decided they should finally board the train before all the compartments were full. They made their way to the train.

Before entering the train, Hermione paused. Someone was staring at her and she felt like their eyes might start burning holes if she didn't turn around. She slowly turned and her eyes immediately connected with someone near the wall of the station. No, not someone, Draco Malfoy. She stared at him and felt a shiver run down her spine. She quickly turned and entered the train. She shook her head as she made her way to the Head Boy and Girl compartment.

% %

(Back To Draco)

As Draco and Blaise listened intently to his parents describe the importance and process of Mating, Draco felt his heart sink. How in the world was he supposed to find his Mate, woo her, and complete the entire process of Mating in 6 months? I mean, Malfoys have charm, there's no doubt about that. But his Mate is immune to any Veela charm. Depending on who his Mate was, shagging them before his time ran out, could be impossible. He had to try though. No matter who his Mate was, he wasn't really willing to die. '_Unless of course, it's Granger. Then I would gladly let myself run out of time. Anything but that complete encyclopedia._' he thought smirking.

"What are you smirking at?" Blaise asked curiously.

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Just thinking how Granger is a complete Encyclopedia."

Blaise snickered. "Thinking of the Mudblood already, are you? You know, I hear she's changed a bit over the summer..." Blaise smirked at the look of 'I don't think so, Blaise' on Draco's face. "Do you know who your Mate is yet? I really want to help hook you guys up..."

Draco looked at the crowd before turning back to Blaise. "No. Not yet." He said sullenly.

All Draco wanted was for this whole Mating thing to go smoothly. But he couldn't even find his Mate yet. He at least needed to know who it was that was meant for him and only him. He sighed.

And that's when he heard it. The most beautiful sound. His eyes glazed sherbet orange in determination to find the alluring sound.

His head snapped around as he searched the crowd for the person who had such an angelic laugh. As his head snapped around, another one of his senses were flooded. He sniffed the air. Yes, Draco Malfoy _sniffed_ the air. He smelt something sweeter than anything he's ever smelt before. He strained to stay by his parents and Blaise's sides as he searched for the only person that is completely compatible with him.

He took another whiff of the air and smelt chocolate, citrus and roses. He stared at a particular girl entering the train. She paused and looked back into the crowd.

And then their eyes met.

Draco froze as his breath was knocked out of him by a pair of warm chocolaty brown eyes. He knew those eyes. They belonged to the one and only Hermione Granger. He watched as she hurried into the train. He breathed in and could smell her as if she was right next to him. His eyes involuntarily rolled into his head and he moaned. Why did she have to smell _so_ _good_? A feeling of elation flooded through his body and he prepared to walk away from his parents. He had found his Mate and planned to pursue her. After all, she was _his_, right?

A cane on his shoulder stopped him from taking another step away and he was pulled back to reality. He looked at Blaise, and then his Parents. He frowned. Lucius stared at him before speaking.

"It seems you have found her, Draco. Here, drink this now." Lucius handed Draco an orange potion. "It will calm your Veela urges you will receive when near your Mate. I assume you will properly woo her. Now, who is the lucky woman, Draco?"

Draco drank the potion and grimaced at the bitter taste. He immediately felt calmer and his mind cleared. He looked at his Father and contemplated telling him or not. '_No use hiding it now. He'll have to accept someday because you are _not _dying..._' He thought before sighing. He glanced at Blaise.

"Come on, Draco. Is it someone I know?" Blaise questioned, elbowing his friend's ribs.

"Shut up, Zabini." Draco sneered before turning to his Father. "Don't blame it on me, but my Mate is..." he paused giving Blaise a silent threat.

"Go on, Draco Darling. We know your blood chose someone worthy of you. So, who is she?"

Draco sighed in defeat. "Uh… My Mate is, Hermione Granger."


	4. Chapter 4--Hogwarts Express

Lucius and Narcissa looked at their son quizzically. There must be a mistake. _No_ Malfoy has ever bonded with a muggle-born.

"Are you certain, Darling?" Narcissa asked confused.

"Yes, Mother. I am. I don't think I would be having thrilling fantasies about her right now if it wasn't the Granger girl."

Blaise snorted. "You're having thrilling fantasies about her? Granger? She's your Mate?" He smiled broadly. "This is gonna be sooo fun." Blaise's eyes had a bright fire in them.

Draco gave Blaise a deathly stare. "Well I can't change who it is. So, if you want me to live, I suggest we get over the fact that she isn't Pureblood. Plus, Hermione is the smartest witch of our age. She is definitely worth my time. She changed over the summer. I mean, did you see her?" Draco looked at the group as they shook her head no. "Good, because she's _Mine_!" Draco growled lowly.

"Already possessive, Draco? How are you going to survive?" Blaise asked smirking. Draco growled at his friend and Blaise's dark skin paled slightly.

"Well, I can certainly give the girl a chance. What about you, Lucius? She is a bright girl." Narcissa smiled at her son and he calmed slightly.

"I-..." Lucius swallowed, "I guess I could try. I don't really know much about her. She could be our families saving grace after The Dark Lord. You spoke of her much when you were younger, am I right Son?"

Draco's cheeks tinted a slight pink and he turned away. "Yes." He mumbled.

"We have no choice in the matter anyway." Narcissa beamed and hugged her son before he started for the train. "Oh, Draco Darling!" She called quickly. "Great job in becoming Head Boy. I'm proud of you." She smiled warmly as her son nodded and continued to the train with Blaise by his side.

% %

(Back to Hermione)

Hermione sat in the Heads compartment looking out the train window as the trip to the beloved Hogwarts began. She sighed and folded her hands on top of the book in her lap.

"My, my..." Hermione turned sharply at the snide voice entering the compartment. "Little miss Granger _not_ _reading a book? _Something wrong, Granger? Can't stand being away from Saint Potty and his pet Weaselby?" Draco Malfoy spitting the last sentence and forming a mocking pout on his face.

"Sod off, Malfoy. This compartment is for the Heads only. And you are hardly ever away from your insufferable gang. At least _my_ friends can form a coherent thought." She sneered at Malfoy.

Draco smirked. He tilted his head and clicked his tongue three times while waving his finger at her. "Now, now, Granger. That's no way to talk to the _Head Boy, _is it?" He asked.

Hermione stared at him in displeasure. "_You're _the _Head Boy_!" She said, her temper clearly rising. Draco smirked at her and nodded. She shook her head and turned back to the window. '_This is going to be a _very _long year._' She thought sullenly.

% %

Draco had been watching Hermione read for the past two hours and he was getting frustrated. '_If only she would give _me _as much attention as she is giving _that _book..._' He thought and felt his pupils dilate at the thought. He quickly looked away as he thought of his Mate giving him attention he _needed_, in the way that _he wanted_. His face flushed a delightful peachy pink and he coughed to cover a rising moan. Merlin, his pants felt a bit tighter. He covered his lap with his robes and leaned back with a sharp exhale. He closed his eyes and mentally slapped himself for such vulgar thoughts of _Granger_. '_Ugh'_ He thought, '_It's Mudblood Granger for hell's sake. Why do you hate me, Merlin? Why?' _He frowned as a sharp pain shot through him at the word Mudblood. '_You need her, you prick!' _A part of his brain screamed at him. '_Shut up._' He bit back with a scowl. '_You're the only reason I need her!' _He thought angrily.

He was about to drift off when he heard Hermione scoff in disbelief and shock. "What is so wrong, Granger, that you need interrupt my nap." He said irritably with his eyes still closed.

"Well, _Malfoy_… It would be much appreciated if you could keep your legs to yourself. I have no idea whatsoever why you would need to stretch yourself so far across the compartment that you end up touching me. It must have been another Slytherin prank. And, I don't appreciate that specific prank because now it feels like my skin is on fire." She glared daggers at him.

Draco's eyes shot open and stared at her. He was suddenly aware of how he was stretched across the compartment. He stood up abruptly and accidentally hit his head on the luggage rack. He hissed sharply and rubbed his head. He looked at Hermione who was stifling giggles as she stood up to see if he was alright. He glared at her as the Hogwarts express stopped at the station with a jerk. They both tumbled to the floor.

He had fallen on top of her. They both froze, their faces inches apart. Draco swallowed thickly as his body flushed with the contact between himself and his Mate. He noticed a tingly sensation that was brought up by Hermione earlier. He felt like his skin was on fire. He looked to Hermione and noticed she was blushing furiously underneath him. Draco took a breath to clear his head. As he breathed in, he could almost taste the sweet scent emanating from his Mate. His eyes rolled back in pleasure and refocused on the girl beneath him, His breath steadily becoming uneven.

% %

As Hermione lay underneath the platinum blond Slytherin, she felt her face flush scarlet and her blood tingled as if on fire. She watched the blond closely as he took a deep breath, presumably to clear his head. Her watching became cautious as his eyes rolled back as if experiencing great pleasure. When his eyes focused back on her, they were no longer their usual dull, icy grey. Hermione blinked a few times before studying Malfoy's eyes again. They were vacillating between shades of violet and lavender. She gasped.

"M-Malfoy? Could… um… could you please remove y-yourself from a-atop me? Quickly, please?" She stuttered in a high voice. She was really shaken at the sight of his eyes.

Malfoy blinked a few times. His eyes became a soft shade of geyser blue as his face showed a mix of pain and sadness. He closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened his eyes, they were his normal shade of dull, icy grey.

His pale skin flushed a bright pink as he answered awkwardly. "Of course. I'm sor-Excuse me." He said as he quickly got up, offered _her_ a hand up, grabbed his bag and left the compartment in a swift swirl of his robes.

"Thanks..." She muttered quietly as she watched him. She turned and grabbed her book bag and slowly walked out of the compartment. Frowning, she thought, '_something is up with Malfoy. I'll have to search the library about natural eye color change… _' She made a note to do the research and quickly found her way off the train and towards her friends. Together, they walked toward the Thestral drawn carriages.


	5. Chapter 5--The Feast

After exiting the train, Draco speedily found Blaise and practically dragged the Italian to the first carriage. He huffed a breath as he visibly relaxed. Blaise stared at him expecting an answer as to why they had to hustle their way to the first carriage. Draco glared at him.

"What, Zabini? Got a problem?" He growled out at his friend.

Blaise stared at him for a moment. "It was Granger, wasn't it?" he asked and Draco sighed in defeat before nodding slowly. A small blush crept up Draco's face. Blaise sighed. "What happened?"

Draco Blushed deeper in embarrassment. "Well… we, uh… " Draco paused remembering the awkward encounter. He looked away from his friend as his eyes turned a shade of very light purple. A lilac color, if you will.

Blaise smirked. "That bad, huh? Did you jump her?" He asked, laughter lacing his voice.

Draco turned back to his friend sharply. "Not exactly." He breathed out.

"Well get on with it! I want to know what happened!" Blaise said, throwing up his hands and glaring at another Slytherin attempting to enter their carriage. "Get the hell out, only two aloud in this carriage." he hissed at the younger year. He turned back to Draco who was smirking as the student walked to a different carriage.

Draco glanced at Blaise before the carriage started moving. He sighed and started to tell him what had happened in the heads compartment.

% %

Hermione sighed as she entered the great hall. Malfoy had really hit a nerve with her and she couldn't stop thinking about his eyes. '_They were lavender… what could it mean?_' She was interrupted from her thoughts as Dumbledore started his speech. She glanced to the Slytherin table to see Draco staring at her intensely. She jumped slightly and turned away quickly.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Ron whispered from across the table.

"Yeah." She whispered back and smiled softly.

"You just jumped, Hermie. Will you tell me when the feast starts?" Ginny asked with a pleading look in her eyes.

Hermione sighed. "Okay. now listen to Dumbledore!" She turned back to the headmaster.

"... Mr. Filch has asked that no Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes products be brought into the castle. If you are caught with any of these products, you will surely spend a while in detention. Now, this year, the staff had a slightly hard time picking the Head Boy and Girl. We have come to the decision that Miss Hermione Granger of Gryffindor be the Head Girl and Mr. Draco Malfoy of Slytherin as the Head Boy. We would also like to welcome Professor Lupin back as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He is able to take the position again after the defeat of Voldemort. Now, let the Feast begin!" Dumbledore smiled, waved his hand and food appeared on the table. Hermione looked at the food and then back to Dumbledore. His eyes were on her and they were twinkling mysteriously. She looked at him questioningly before shrugging and turning to eat her dinner.

"Finally! *Food glorious food*...!" Ron exclaimed excitedly in a sing-songy voice.

Hermione scoffed. "You act as though your Mother doesn't feed you, Ronald! Honestly, could you eat a little slower? It isn't exactly attractive to eat like a pig. Maybe if you eat normally, you might get a girlfriend this year."

Ron frowned. "I can't help it! They practically starve us until this feast. And the food is soo good! Plus, I don't have to fight siblings for as much as I want!" Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Dean, Seamus, and Lavender all laughed.

"Oh, won-won. If you want me back, I would gladly come to your beck and call!" The rest of the group cringed. Ron blanched before replying, "No thanks, Lavender. I don't have those feelings for you anymore." He turned away from her and continued eating.

Hermione laughed with Ginny before placing a hand on Ron's. She smiled at him and said, "You'll find someone someday, Ronald." He smiled back at her and they continued their meal.

A few minutes later, the meal was interrupted again by Ginny asking a question. "So, why did you jump during the speech?"

Hermione looked at Ginny before looking at her other friends. "Maybe we can talk about it in private?" Ginny nodded and they continued to chat happily.

% %

Draco was watching Hermione during the entire speech. She seemed nervous or distracted. He wondered if he was the cause of her distraction. '_It might be better if you were… then again, it _is _Granger we are talking about. She could be thinking of a way to hex you..._' He was surprised when Hermione looked at him. He smirked. '_Guess you are the distraction! Ten points for Slytherin!_'

After the speech was over, Draco served himself some food. He had to force himself not to look at the Bushy haired Gryffindor. '_She's only a table away, Draco. Come on… Sneak a Peek..._' The Veela part of him thought. Draco shook his head and started eating.

"So, Draco… What's the plan?" Blaise whispered so only he could hear. Draco turned to him and shrugged.

"Right now, I need her to trust me. Then maybe I can persuade her to accept being my Mate… " Draco frowned slightly. "This is going to be tough." He looked at Blaise who nodded.

A few minutes later, a sharp pain shot through Draco. It felt like a very weak attempt at the Cruciatus curse. He yelled aloud in pain and his eyes were a light azure color. He looked up and was met by surprised Chocolate brown eyes. He leaned his head on the table and groaned in agony.

"Draco! Are you all right?" Blaise asked worried.

Draco groaned again. "I'm fine, Blaise. Just Peachy." He said sarcastically as he sat up.

Blaise frowned. "What happened, mate? Why were you in pain like that?"

"I honestly don't know. It might have to do with Granger touching Weaselby, though. That _is _when I looked in her eyes and felt like tearing my heart out." Draco cringed at the thought. His mind lingered on the picture of surprised brown eyes.

"This… could be a problem, mate." Blaise said glaring at unwanted stares.

Draco sighed. "Why did it have to be Granger?" He asked lowly, so Blaise was the only one who caught it. "Why?"


	6. Chapter 6--Dumbledore's Office

Hermione sighed as she waited outside Dumbledore's office. He had asked Malfoy and her to leave a little earlier so that there were no crowds on the way to his office. She had yet to lay eyes on the cheery headmaster. '_What am I going to tell Ginny? That Malfoy was staring at me and I jumped? That he fell on me in the Head's compartment on the train and it felt like the most _normal _accident? Oh, she was in for it._' She was so deep in thought, she didn't notice the blond slippery snake, slithering his way down the corridor.

"What are you doing, Granger?" He asked as she was pacing in front of the gargoyle.

She tensed so much that it felt like she might never relax again. "Thinking. Why do you care, Ferret?"

Draco groaned at the nickname. Hermione smirked. He scowled at her as he spoke. "Who ever said that _I _cared. You think too much for your own good, Granger."

She stared at him. "_That_ sounded like you cared about _my_ well-being. You have been acting really strange today. Have you gone to see Madame Pomfrey? It is slightly unnerving to even think you care about me at _all._" She took a step back.

"Oh, come now, Granger. I am no different than I was before. You don't even know me, so don't pretend." He snarled the last part.

"I _don't_ pretend I know you. But if you want to go there, then stop pretending that you know all about me because I can tell you now, you will _never _know anything about me." She bit back sharply.

She watched as her words slowly sank in. His features went from shocked at her outburst to hurt. She watched as he swallowed thickly and looked away. "What the _hell_ is wrong with you, Malfoy?"

Before he could answer, Dumbledore came down the corridor. "Ah, you could have gone up, Miss Granger." He smiled at her before acknowledging Malfoy. "Mr. Malfoy. Please, come up. Would the two of you like a cup of tea?"

"Yes please, Sir." Hermione replied grateful for the small distraction away from the current issue with Malfoy.

"Please." She watched Malfoy mumble. '_Whatever it is, I will find out..._'

"Miss Granger, why the intense stare of determination to young Mr. Malfoy?"

"Oh!" Hermione blushed at being caught. "Well, um, we were having an interesting conversation before you came, Sir. I would just like to figure out what is so wrong with the young Malfoy heir."

Dumbledore smiled. "Of course. Now, to make your Head duties easier, you will be sharing a Dorm. You will have a common room, separate bedrooms and bathrooms, a kitchen, and a small study area. Will this do?"

Hermione looked at Draco distastefully. "I guess, Sir."

% %

"..." Draco stared at Dumbledore blankly before exploding. "WHAT!?" He looked at Hermione before turning back to the aging headmaster. "Have you not received my Parent's letter? I can't be in the same space as _her_. She's a Mudblood!" He said pointing at the female in the room.

He heard Hermione gasp. He watched her stand and walk over to him. She raised her hand and slapped his left cheek. He grabbed his stinging face and looked up into her eyes. Apparently he had pulled the last straw as he saw her glaring angrily at him with tears in her eyes.

"Malfoy," She started after taking a few breaths, "I am not happy about this situation, just as much as you. But either way, I will not tolerate being called Mudblood." He watched as she grabbed her left forearm. She turned to Dumbledore. "I am still willing to agree with the arrangements. Now, I am thoroughly exhausted and would like to go to bed." She turned back to Draco and looked at him in disgust.

He cringed under her stare. That was, after all, the second time she had hit him in the face. Though the first was clearly a punch and broke his nose, the second still stung. He looked at her with shock and clear pain all over his face. His eyes were a clear teal color. When she left, he turned back to the Headmaster.

"Are you alright, Mr. Malfoy?" He asked in all seriousness.

"I-I-" He tried but his voice was broken. How was he going to win her trust now? He frowned as a pain shot through his chest. This pain was different from when he was at the Slytherin dining table. He felt as though a sharp object had just pressed its tip to his heart. Not enough to damage, but enough to poke and feel uncomfortable. He gasped in pain and clutched his chest.

Dumbledore was at his side. "Draco, I suggest you find a different way to speak to Miss Granger. You only have so much time and your Veela is already feeling rejected. I suggest you tell Miss Granger as soon as you feel you can. She is smart. If you don't tell her, she will surely figure it out."

Draco groaned. "I know, Headmaster. I just don't know how to make her trust me. She wouldn't believe me if I came up to her and told her '_I am a Veela, and you are my Mate._' it just wouldn't work. She would probably hex me till I can't reproduce." He hissed.

Dumbledore chuckled. "I am sure you are right, Draco. Now, I suggest you fix what you just created. Apologize to Miss Granger tonight. That way, she at least has a reason to be civil to you."

Draco nodded. He left Dumbledore's office and headed for the Head's Dorm. He sighed as he said the password that the old man had kindly given to them. "Unity." The portrait of a middle aged woman and a dashing knight opened for him to enter. He immediately walked to Hermione's door. He knocked.

"Granger? You in there? I need to speak with you."

"Go _away_, Malfoy." She replied angrily.

"Please… It's very important. I won't leave you alone until I say what I need to."

"..." He heard her shift. "Fine. I'm listening." She said sassily.

Draco sighed. "I would prefer it to be face to face, but… I'm sorry, Granger. I really am. The conversation we had in the hallway, the talk in Dumbledore's office, the rude comment I made. I am sorry for it all. Please forgive me." He waited quietly for a reply.

He was about to walk away when Hermione's door opened to show a skeptical and confused girl. Draco's breath caught as he looked at her. He was hoping beyond belief that she would forgive him. She stared at him for a long time.

"... Do you really mean it? I mean you are Draco Malfoy. You never apologize. Why are you apologizing now? What happened to you?"

He looked her in the eyes. "Grang-Hermione," Her eyes opened wide at the use of her first name. "I do mean it. Every part. I know I have never apologized before, but… right now, it is _extremely_ necessary. As for _why_ I am apologizing, and what happened to me,... All the answers will come in time. What I need to know right now, is… Do you forgive me?" He looked at Hermione like a lost puppy asking for a home.

A few minutes later and he watched as she stuck out her hand. "I forgive you for now. But I think a truce is in order. We _do_ have to be civil to each other at least."

Draco smiled brightly and shook her hand. "Truce" she stared at him oddly before pulling her hand back.

"He smiled. A _real_ smile." Draco heard her murmur as she stepped back into her room and closed the door. He smiled again. '_This is a good start, Draco. Now you just have to be nicer and get her to trust you. Then you can tell her about me and I can come out and play..._' His Veela side thought. '_One step at a time, my dear Veela. One step at a time._' He walked in his room and closed the door.


	7. Chapter 7--Potions and Angel Wings

Hi lovely readers! I just wanted to thank those of you who have found my story interesting. I want to thank you for reading it.

I would also love to say thanks to a specific follower of mine, Pauli Jean Malfoy. Thank you for having such a positive view of my writings. :)

% %

Hermione woke up earlier than she usually does, to avoid Draco. She was thinking last night _must_ have been a dream. No Malfoy ever apologizes. At least, that's what everyone _thinks_ they know. She sighed and reviewed her schedule for the day.

_Hermione Granger-Year 7_

_Breakfast-7am-7:45am_

_Ancient Runes-Professor Bathsheda Babbling-8am-8:45_

_Care of Magical Creatures-Professor Rubeus Hagrid-9am-9:45_

_History of Magic-Professor Cuthbert Binns-10am-10:45_

_Transfiguration-Professor Minerva McGonagall-11am-11:45_

_Lunch-12pm-12:45pm_

_Herbology- Professor Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank-1pm-1:45_

_Charms-Professor Filius Flitwick-2pm-2:45_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts-Professor Remus Lupin-3pm-3:45_

_Advanced Potions-Professor Severus Snape-4pm-4:45_

_Dinner-5pm-6pm_

Hermione groaned. Finishing a perfectly good day with Snape. At least she has Lupin first. Hermione was extremely excited that Professor Lupin was welcomed back after the long war. She liked Lupin as the DADA teacher. She smiled as she threw on her robes and grabbed the books she would need for the day. She opened her door slowly, checked the hall, and slipped out into the common room. She snatched an apple and walked through the portrait to the great hall.

% %

The first half of the day passed quickly and Hermione found herself sitting at the Gryffindor table. She was listening to Ginny rant about all the cute guys in school.

"...Ernie Macmillan isn't _too_ bad. Though he is a Hufflepuff so that knocks him further down the list. Oh! I can't forget Cormac McLaggen! He's good looking. I can't believe I am saying this, but even a few Slytherins aren't too shabby. Like Theodore Nott. Adrian Pucey. Blaise Zabini. And even Malfoy." Ginny was looking at every boy she named.

Hermione jabbed Ginny in the ribs. "Stop looking at every guy in the school! Most of them have girlfriends at the moment!"

"I can fix that." Ginny winked at Hermione and laughed.

Hermione shook her head and laughed. "Come on, Gin. Let's get to Herbology."

The two girls made their way to Greenhouse #3.

% %

Later, after DADA, Hermione was walking down to the dungeons. She was always early to potions so that she had a good seat and she could set up and read through the lesson of the day. She frowned as the cold, musty air hit her. She quickly made her way to the classroom and opened the door. A few other students were early as well. She noticed that they were all Gryffindor so far.

"H-Hey, Hermione. Do you know what house this class is paired with?" Asked Neville Longbottom.

"I think it must be paired with Slytherin, Neville. You could sit by me if you'd like. If we have a paired assignment, then we can be partners and I can help you."

"Alright. Thanks Hermione." Neville said sheepishly as he moved his stuff next to her.

Hermione looked at her watch. 5 minutes till class starts. She watched as some Slytherins snaked into the room. The class was almost all there when Snape entered the room and looked around at his students. He noticed a few empty Gryffindor seats and smirked. A few seconds later, Harry and Ron burst their way through the classroom doors. They stood there a moment catching their breaths. Snape looked at them.

"20 points from Gryffindor. Potter, Weasley, You two are late." He sneered at them. Hermione looked back at her watch and noticed it was just a few seconds past time. She frowned. No Gryffindor ever got fair treatment in Potions.

% %

Draco was late to Potions. He walked calmly down the corridor in the dungeons and slipped in the classroom. Snape looked at him for a second before continuing the lesson. Draco smirked. "Today, we are learning about Amortentia. Can anyone tell me what that is?" Snape and Draco looked to see Hermione's hand raised. Snape, for once, didn't ignore the girl. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world. It is distinctive for its mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam rises from the potion in spirals. Amortentia smells different to each person, according to what attracts them."

"Very good. Come up here, Miss Granger." Hermione hesitated before coming to the Professor's desk. On said desk, sat a bubbling cauldron. "What do you smell, Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked to Snape before smelling the potion. The class watched in anticipation. Weasleby looked extremely hopeful. "I-...uh..." she cleared her throat. "I smell… Crisp, new parchment, Spearmint, cinnamon and apples, like apple pie… and… and cologne."

Draco glanced up at her.

"Does this smell like anyone to you?" Snape asked after her description.

"Um… No, Professor. I haven't had a romantic interest since I was younger. I figured it would come later in life." Hermione said, confused.

Draco felt a shiver run down his spine. A sharp pain in his upper back made him shift uncomfortably. He heard people behind him gasp in surprise. Blaise looked at them, then to me, with eyes and mouth wide open.

"What?" Draco asked sharply.

Blaise opened and closed his mouth a few times before answering. "You, uh… Have a _fabulously beautiful_ set of angel-like wings, Draco. Where the hell did they come from?" Blaise hissed to Draco looking alarmed.

Draco looked confused before looking to Snape and noticing his worried look. Draco turned his head and gasped in surprise. "SHIT!" he yelled out surprised. He looked around the classroom and noticed everyone staring in awe. He looked directly at Snape with a pleading look as he ran out of the room. Snape understood and used a memory charm that erased the erotic scene from all of his students memories. He continued his lesson as if nothing happened.

"Well, we will be attempting to make this potion next class. For your Homework, I require a 3 foot essay on how Amortentia is potentially dangerous. I want a full description of the side effects. Class dismissed."

Draco watched from a dark alcove as the Gryffindor Lioness carefully gathered her things and padded quietly out of the room. His eyes flashed silver. His wings disappeared and his eyes turned normal. He continued watching as Neville Longbottom walked next to her and touched her shoulder. He stepped forward and tried to reach Hermione, but ended up doubling over in pain.

He felt a high and mighty shriek leave his throat as he clawed at his chest. He fell to the floor in the hall and continued to writhe in agony. His eyes shone yellow and teal. His face was full of pain.

% %

Hermione turned sharply as a loud shriek filled the dungeon. She watched as Malfoy fell out of an alcove and writhed on the floor. She stepped away from Neville and towards Draco and the shrieking stopped. He whimpered and continued to writhe uncomfortably on the floor. As Head Girl, it was her responsibility to make sure nothing happened to the Head Boy. Or any student for that matter. She walked toward him and he calmed down a bit more.

"Malfoy? Are you alright?" she asked timidly.

He looked up at her and sneered. "Does it look like I'm okay Granger? I was just writhing in pain, was I not?"

Hermione frowned. "I know. If you would tell me why, then maybe I could help you. Will you tell me what's wrong?"

Draco glanced at her before shaking his head 'No'. "I'm sorry, Granger, but you don't need to bother yourself with my problems." he said as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Um, alright. Can you get up?" She asked, reaching for his arm. She touched him and felt the familiar tingling fire.

"Can you help me? I feel like if I stand I might look like I had a jelly leg jinx put on me." he looked at her questioningly.

She looked at the crowd before saying. "Alright, everyone, Malfoy is fine. Get on your way." she turned back to him and gave him a sympathetic smile before helping him stand.


	8. Chapter 8--Hermione's Research

Hermione sat in the library with a large stack of books. She delicately turned the page of the ancient book she was reading, her face furrowed in concentration. She ran her finger down the page as she read. She sighed as she reached another dead end.

"Ugh. Why is this so _hard_?" She said aloud, frustrated.

She had been in the library for hours trying to find a reasonable explanation for whatever was wrong with Malfoy. She had read almost every book that mentioned charms of changing eye color, random outbursts of pain, and even books about wizards with strange emotional connections to others. Lately, Malfoy had been running through her mind and making her extremely confused.

She sighed as she picked up another book. She read the title and frowned.

___**Vampires and Veela's**___

_~Everything you need to know~_

'_Well… it's worth a try._' She carefully opened the book. She looked at the contents before turning to a page about vampires. She read through the information and yelled in surprise when she found something.

"Yes! Vampires' eyes _do_ change color!" she said excitedly as she wrote down _Vampire_ on a piece of parchment. She continued onto the Veela section she saw in the contents, and continued her research.

_Veela are extremely beautiful creatures. They were originally made from very dark magic. Today, Veela are creatures of love. They live to serve their Mate. (For more information on Mates, turn to page 812.)_

Hermione sighed and flipped a few more pages before she found a chart.

_**Veela eye color chart**_

_How emotions affect Veela's_

_Liquid Silver-The Veela has taken charge_

_Black-Rage_

_Orange-Excitement_

_Geyser Blue-Sadness/Melancholy_

_Azure-Heart Broken_

_Teal-Rejection/Dejection_

_Yellow-Scared/Cowardice_

_Lilac-Aroused_

_Lavender-Lust_

_Violet-Love_

_Green-Happiness_

_Maroon-Embarrassment_

_Dark Grey-Lonely_

Hermione grabbed her ink and wrote down the chart. '_He must be a Vampire or a Veela. Though, why would he feel lust around me?_' She finished taking notes and put most of the books back on the library shelves. She grabbed her bag and the _Vampires and Veela's_ book. She made her way to the heads room.

% %

Draco had been waiting for Hermione in the Heads common area. They had rounds to do tonight and he planned on trying to woo her into trusting him. He sighed as the portrait finally opened and Hermione climbed through.

"Ah, there you are. Ready to go out?"

"Out? For what?" Hermione looked at him oddly.

He stared at her. "Forgetting your Head duties already, Granger?"

She inhaled sharply as she remembered. "Oh! Rounds! Um, yes. I guess I'm ready. Just let me put my book and bag in my room."

"Fair enough. What are you reading?" Draco peeked around her to see the title.

"Um, nothing. Just a bit of extra curricular." She stated, covering the title.

Draco frowned and tried to snatch the book from her.

She yelled in surprise and raced up the stairs. She slammed her door before he could get the book.

"Granger! It's rude to slam the door in someone's face. Especially if that someone is me. Now, what were you reading? Is it that bad you have to hide it from me?"

"..." Silence as Hermione threw a few things around to hide the book. "It's not bad at all. It's educational. But you wouldn't like the subject. Quite boring." She opened the door and walked past him after re-closing and locking her door. She started walking down the stairs before turning back. "Are you coming, Malfoy? We don't have all night."

He snapped into action and strode past her, down the stairs. Together, they walked out of the portrait.


	9. AN

Hi readers! I am so happy to see that so many people have read, followed, liked, and commented on my story. I am sorry that it has taken me this long to update but my life has been chaotic. On the next page is my new chapter, _The First Night of Rounds._ I hope you all can continue to enjoy my story and comment as often as possible. I plan to update as often as I can.

Also, I had to change the rating of the story to Fiction M for upcoming events. Thank You!

yours truly,

GrangerMalfoyDanger31


	10. Chapter 9--First Night of Rounds

Draco and Hermione wandered down the hall. They had been patrolling for 3 hours now. So far, they had come across a Ravenclaw in the Library, a Hufflepuff in the Kitchens and 2 Slytherin making out in the Astronomy tower. Hermione sighed as Draco started humming a song she knew very well. Before she knew it, Hermione was singing the words to "_Chains_'' by Nick Jonas, in her head. '_Why is he humming one of my favorite songs?_' Hermione wondered as she glanced at the blonde next to her. She stopped walking as a realization hit her. She stared as the man ahead turned to look at her.

"Is there something wrong, Granger?" He asked in a smooth voice.

Hermione stared at him with an incredulous look. "Malfoy…How do you know that song?" She asked cautiously. She watched as his face went from confused, to understanding, to a playful smirk.

"Oh, come now, Granger," He said slyly, "The war is over. The light side won. I'm sure you know by now that I was forced to become a Death Eater. Forced to do things I would rather not." He looked away and swallowed thickly. "Not to mention I was taught to hate everything unrelated to purebloods. But now that I am older, I think I can change my views. Especially since my Mother was freed from Minister judgement because she was protecting her family. Some law I thought was bollocks was apparently applied. And my Father was pardoned for being under the Imperius curse." Draco sighed before mumbling, "And with my heritage, I will have to accept all blood types."

"What was that last part? I didn't quite catch it. Also, what law was applied to your Mother? And not to be rude, but you avoided my question." She looked at him pointedly.

The Blonde stared at her before chuckling lowly in his throat."The law used was..." Draco paused. '_Do I want to tell her? Mmmm… No.' _"It's a law used for people like my family. My Mother only did things that would ultimately protect me and my Father. We are her everything. And as for the song..." Draco smirked. "My Father's corporation works with Muggles, so I was expected to know all I could about Muggles and their world. I know "_Chains_" because I ran across it when looking up Chains for my Aunt Bellatrix."

Hermione shuddered. "You've known a Muggle song for that long?" She asked as she gripped her left forearm tightly.

"Surprising, isn't it? I had to hide that fact for so long. I don't feel ashamed to say that after the war, I was surprised because my parents were listening to it. Turns out, once it was released and my parents heard it, they connected it to our family. Specifically to our History and Heritage. It has a certain amount of representation if you catch my drift."

Hermione gawked at Draco as he ran a strong hand through his soft hair. Her face was full of shock and bewilderment. Why was Malfoy telling her all of this openly? Why was her favorite song now connected to her childhood bully? She shook her head a few times making a mental note to look into it further. She walked past Draco and continued the almost forgotten rounds.

% %

30 Minutes later, Draco broke the peaceful silence. "I want to go out onto the grounds." He stated matter of factly as he stopped by the large doors that lead to the Hogwarts Gardens.

Hermione looked at him bewildered. "Um...No." She said flatly. "Our patrol consists of staying inside the castle and making sure no one is roaming where they ought not to be." She crossed her arms. "Not to mention it is a full moon and you know very well that Professor Lupin is off his potion this week." Hermione stood her ground as Draco snorted.

"Oh please. Granger, A war Heroine, is scared to break some rules and get some fresh air. Besides, that lousy teacher is in the Forbidden Forest." He said, provoking the Brunette in front of him. "Plus, Granger, We have to stick together. _Those_ are the rules. Now, I am going outside to get some fresh air. You can either come with me and make sure I don't start any trouble..." He paused and made a mock pouty face. "Or you could leave me all alone to my own devices."

Hermione glared at him."Either way we would be breaking the rules. You can't go outside because I said so. Now, stop being a conniving snake and let's finish rounds so that I can go to bed… DRACO MALFOY! DON'T. YOU. DARE." Hermione gave the Slytherin a death glare as he innocently stared at her, backing up until his back was against the door. The corner of his lips quirked up as he began to open the door.

"What are you going to do, Granger. Are you gonna try and stop me? Or are you just going to walk off and leave me here all alone?" He growled lowly with a playful smirk and a glint of orange in his dull, icy grey eyes.

(A/N: I am really sorry if you guys have trouble keeping up with Draco's Eye change. Here is the chart I made in CH. 8.

_**Veela eye color chart**_

_How emotions affect Veela's_

_Liquid Silver-The Veela has taken charge_

_Black-Rage_

_Orange-Excitement_

_Geyser Blue-Sadness/Melancholy_

_Azure-Heart Broken_

_Teal-Rejection/Dejection_

_Yellow-Scared/Cowardice_

_Lilac-Aroused_

_Lavender-Lust_

_Violet-Love_

_Green-Happiness_

_Maroon-Embarrassment_

_Dark Grey-Lonely_

Happy Readings!)

Hermione huffed in annoyance as she walked forward to grab the Slytherin Prince. Her plan to drag him back into the castle failed as she felt his strong hands grip her arms and pull her out of the castle.

% %

(Draco's POV)

The Slytherin reached out and pulled the Brunette out of the castle. Draco felt his emotions change from arrogance to playful. His eyes flashed green before settling on a soft lilac. The fact that he couldn't easily play with the Gryffindors mind was thrilling. The way he had to pull her to get what he wanted was exhilarating to the Snake. '_What are you thinking Draco! You only have so much need her to trust you. You _need _her to like you!' _The Veela side of him growled, anxious of being physically near its mate but emotionally far away. Draco frowned at the Veela's reaction. '_I have a plan. Give it a rest.'_

Draco glanced down the hall at a dark shadow before closing the large doors. '_Everything will be fine._' He thought before turning back to Hermione.

% %

(Blaise's POV)

Blaise stood in the shadows of an alcove just near the Gardens doors. He watched as Draco pulled his potential mate out of the castle and smirked. When the Blonde looked over at him, he nodded. '_This should be fun..._' He thought as he quickly got on his broom and flew to the Forbidden Forest. '_Now, to find some Werewolves..._'


	11. Chapter 10--In the Gardens

Hermione squealed in surprise as she was flung out the door. She turned to look at the blonde angrily, only to find him laughing. Hermione looked at Draco in wonder as deep, melodious laughter rolled out of him. He leaned against the door for support. Hermione blushed a deep crimson before turning away and striding into the gardens. She heard a few deep breaths mingled with chuckles and sniggers. After the laughing became soft and controlled, Hermione heard long strides follow after her.

"Hermione, wait." The blonde said seriously, the corner of his mouth turned up slightly in a soft smile.

Hermione frowned as the man came up behind her and grabbed her arm. "Let me go, Malfoy. You were laughing at me. We broke the rules. I'm tired and you dragged me out here for your own pleasure. You called me by my first name. You're freaking me out with all your emotional mood swings. And now I am ranting at you because I'm furious at how easily I fell for your stupid tricks." Hermione huffed and stood there with her eyes closed, calming herself down.

"Oh, come on, Granger. It's not that bad. If you don't like it, I won't call you by your first name..."

Hermione spun around cutting Draco off. She pointed a finger at the Slytherin. "I never said anything about liking or disliking it you slimy snake."

Draco looked surprised before smirking. "Breath easy, Darling. If you wanted to go back inside you could have done so easily. But since you're still out here with me, just take a moment and look at the stars with me."

The Brunette frowned. "Don't you 'Darling' me, Malfoy." She said as she brooded.

Draco laughed. "Don't be such a killjoy, Granger."

Hermione glared at Draco as he then threw his head back and took a long breath. She glanced at his face and found herself studying it. His blonde hair blew messy in the light eyes closed, long, pale lashes lay fluttering on high cheek bones. His face seemed to relax in the cool night air. His sharp aristocratic features appeared softer in the light of the full moon. Hermione's eyes wandered down his face until they reached his slender neck. Her eyes followed the curve of his neck, noticing how his Adam's apple stood out slightly. She glanced a little farther to where long dark robes cover soft, pale skin.

Hermione swallowed thickly. 'He is quite Handsome. I wonder what he looks like underneath...' She looked away as his sharp grey eyes focused on her slight form. Her face was a dark shade of crimson. 'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! WHY DID I JUST THINK THAT!' she screamed at herself mortified, as Draco chuckled.

"The cool air was supposed to cool you down, Darling. Clearly there's something else on your mind. Do me a favor? Tell me why your face is all red, Princess?"

Hermione startled at the nickname her parents used so often. "I owe you nothing. And I don't want to 'give you a favor.' Rather, I don't know who you think you are… But I'm sure as Hell in Azkaban, not your Princess."

Draco frowned. "Fine. Since you refuse every nickname I give you without permission, I will give you a choice. You either get Darling or Princess. Pick one."

% %

Blaise was flying through the forbidden forest when he ran into someone else on a broom. Both flyers went down into the forest with a crash.

"Bloody Hell! Watch where you're going!" A fiery voice said.

When Blaise looked up, he was met with a wand to his face. On the other end of that wand was a girl with orange, red hair. "Woah, WOAH!" Blaise yelled trying to get the girl to put down her wand.

"Zabini? What are you doing out here above the forbidden forest?" The girl asked, placing her wand in her pocket and helping the italian up.

"I was looking for something… wait, GINNY! I mean weaslette! Why are you out here all alone?" Blaise asked, acting nonchalant at his screw up.

"Well, I couldn't sleep. So, I decided to go for a ride around on my broom. Now… why are you out here." Ginny asked, picking up her broom.

"I-" Blaise paused thinking of all the possible ways this conversation could go. "I can't tell you."

"Why n-" Ginny started to ask before getting cut off by a loud howl. A few seconds later they heard snarling just behind a large rock pile.

"Get on your broom!" Blaise said quickly as he jumped on his own and shot into the air.

Just as Ginny left the ground, a familiar werewolf jumped out of the trees and snatched her robes. Ginny screamed before pulling out her wand.

Blaise jumped into action. He flew off to behind some trees. He cupped his mouth."Awooo!" He howled into the night. Back in the sky, he flew to Ginny.

"You left me here, ALONE! You horrible, horrible snake!" Ginny yelled, clearly angry.

Blaise frowned. "I didn't leave you. I was the one who howled."

Ginny stared at him before flying over and offering her hand to the Slytherin.

Blaise was surprised. He reached out and grasped her hand firmly. 'Such warm hands...' He thought before looking at the red head. "I owe you, Blaise Zabini. What can I repay you with?"

Blaise thought for a minute. "Hmm. Well, you are pretty and cool. I guess you could repay me by being my friend. Also, you could help me with a few things tonight."

"Friends? You want a lion and snake to be friends? And what could I possibly help you with at this late hour?"

Blaise chuckled with a smirk. "What to help me with indeed..." Ginny swatted his arm. He laughed. "Ok, ok. Being serious now, we have a problem. I need a werewolf. And you just made me scare one away."

Ginny stared at him with an 'Are you kidding me right now face'. She took a minute before answering. "What the bloody hell do you need a werewolf for?"

Blaise smiled. "Does that mean you'll help me?"

Ginny's face scrunched in contemplation. "Tell me what you need a werewolf for and then I will decide."

"Fair enough. Draco asked me to set up a surprise in the Gardens. He didn't exactly specify what he wanted, so… I'm gonna give him a real surprise."

Ginny grinned thinking Draco Malfoy would be the only one in the Gardens. She didn't know how wrong she was.

% %

Hermione gave Malfoy a questioning look. "Why are you insisting that I pick a nickname? We aren't even friends!"

Hurt flashed across Draco's face and he whimpered slightly. He turned away from her to hide his emotions.

"Malfoy? What has been wrong with you lately? Your eyes have changed colors so many times, your mood swings are off their rocker, and you're being nice to me. Why? It's like you're a girl during shark week."

Draco sighed, hurt still painted in his eyes. "You wouldn't understand, Granger." He said solemnly.

Hermione huffed in annoyance. She grabbed Malfoy's arm and threw him against one of the Gardens' large trees. "Draco Malfoy you better tell me. If you don't, our little truce is off. That way I wouldn't have to deal with your bollocks."

Draco tensed as the small lioness pulled him forward before pushing him back again. He couldn't help himself from saying, "My, my, Granger. You've got a real tight grip. That and your attitude could get you into some real trouble."

Hermione's eyes widened and she loosened her grip. "Just answer the questions." She said taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

Draco was about to answer her when there was a gust of wind. His heightened Veela senses kicked in and he smelt a large threat making its way toward them. A few moments later, a large shape started to emerge from the shadows.


	12. Chapter 11--Hermione's Revelation

Hermione took a step away from Draco and snapped her fingers in front of his face. His eyes were pure black. '_That's a new color..._' she thought to herself.

That's when she realized he was staring over her shoulder intensely. The lioness was about to turn around, when she was suddenly pulled ferociously into Malfoy. As her small form hit his hidden muscled chest, she heard and felt a low rumbling. She looked up to see Malfoy had grown a set of fangs. His face was contorted with rage and possessiveness. Her eyes widened in fear and fascination as a large set of white wings protruded from his back.

The wings were massive. They were so white they shone brightly in the light of the moon. They were held up and out in the air, to make whatever was coming their way feel smaller. If Hermione's hands weren't pressed so tightly between her and the Malfoy heirs chest, she would have reached out and touched the beautiful feathers.

Hermione's mind wandered. Feathers. Wings. Fangs. She shuddered as she heard a different growl from somewhere behind her. A savage growl escaped from Malfoy's lips.

% %

As Draco held Hermione close, he could feel his Veela possessiveness take over. He never broke eye contact with the beast in the shadows. The Veela within him growled lowly as a warning to the now visible werewolf. Draco watched as the large beast neared, baring its teeth.

The young Malfoy felt a ripple of pain through his body. He already knew by the way that his Veela was hissing, that his eyes were pitch black. As he hissed, he felt something shift in his mouth. He ran his tongue along his teeth to find a set of fangs. His canines had elongated and become sharper. He felt a familiar sharp pain in his back and assumed his wings had torn their way through his clothes.

The werewolf growled. Draco felt his Mate shudder and instantly felt protective. A wave of anger flooded through him. He answered the werewolf back with a louder, more viscous growl.

The werewolf hunched back before lunging forward to attack the Veela. Draco threw Hermione to the side. He reached up just in time to lock arms with the werewolf. The beast growled and snapped at Draco's head. As it pulled back, Draco sensed something from the beast. The need to Mate. It wanted _his_ Hermione.

The Slytherin hissed possessively before picking up the werewolf and launching off the ground. '_There is no way in Azkaban, that I will let Hermione become a werewolf. Never. I have to take this fight somewhere else.' _The Veela flew as fast as he could to the vast fields of Hogwarts. He hissed as the werewolf tackled him to the ground.

% %

Hermione squealed as she was thrown to the side. Once she looked up at the two magical creatures, she came to a realization. "Oh. My. Godric..." she scrambled off the ground and watched as Malfoy shot into the air, dragging the werewolf with him. She huffed in displeasure as they disappeared from sight.

% %

Ginny turned to Blaise with a fire in her eyes. "I thought Malfoy was the only one in the Garden!" she hissed at the Italian.

Blaise chuckled. "It will all play out. Trust me. Now, come on. Draco's out of sight." Blaise stood to leave.

"Oh, yeah. One more thing. WHAT THE HELL, BRO! WHY CAN THAT SNAKE FLY! What the hell is he?!" Ginny asked enraged.

"You'll find out. Now come _on_. Hermione and Draco need us."

Ginny glared at the Italian before running to her bushy haired friend.

% %

"Ginny! Thank Merlin you're here! And you brought your broom! Perfect! I need you to go get the Professor and heads of house for Gryffindor and Slytherin. Tell them to come to the fields. Go quick!" Hermione pushed her fiery friend towards the school.

Before Ginny could say anything, Hermione had turned and began to run towards the direction of the fight.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled at the aforementioned.

"Go, Ginny! Hurry! I'll explain later!" The brunette yelled back at her friend.

Ginny huffed before jumping on her broom to find the Headmaster and the two heads of houses.

% %

When Hermione reached the field, she gasped. Both Draco and the werewolf were covered in blood. Draco's white wings were splattered in the thick red substance. Hermione cursed and pulled out her wand.

Before she could cast a spell, a gentle but firm hand was placed on her shoulder. Hermione turned to see Dumbledore watching the magical creatures wrestle.

"Professor!" Hermione said relieved.

"Good evening, Miss Granger. I see Mr. Malfoy's true colors have come out. Is it safe to assume you have come to a conclusion as to what he is?"

Hermione looked at the Headmaster with a shocked expression. "I know very well what he is. What I now don't understand is that you knew… And you didn't think to tell me I would be bunking with a _**Rare Magical Creature**_?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "It wasn't my secret or place to tell." The wizened man's eyes sparkled as he looked at the young lioness.

The Headmaster and student were interrupted by a thunderous row of growls. Hermione turned to the noise. "We have to stop them." she raised her wand.

Dumbledore laid his hand atop hers. "I'm afraid we can't help or stop them, Miss Granger. This is a natural thing that happens between many creatures. Mr. Malfoy will have to fight his way out if he wishes to survive."

Hermione stared at the man next to her. "We can't just let them fight it out! They'll kill each other! You will let a student or possibly two die!?" Hermione yelled aggravated.

"Miss Granger, are you not that familiar with Veela? I'm going to be very forward with you. They have the right to do these types of things. To protect their Mate. They have the protection of the Ministry to even kill. Not to mention, if he can somehow stop the battle without killing, he can heal from even a werewolf wound."

Hermione could only stare with wonder and shock.

% %

Draco growled one last time before his clawed hand slashed against the werewolf's neck. The creature choked before collapsing at the Veela's feet and transforming back into its human form. Just then, Draco heard Mcgonagall and Snape arrive, inquiring as to what was happening.

Draco drooped his head and wings. As a little bit of himself came back, he was reminded of the war with Voldemort. He took a few shaky breaths as he turned away from the creature and man he had just killed.

With eyes closed, he tried to step away from the mess. With his wounds and shaky emotions, he found himself collapsed on the ground. He gasped as the full realization of what he did flooded into him. '_This is your first kill, Draco_' he thought and trembled at the thought. '_You've crossed the line, Mate. Now there's no going back..._' He cringed at his thoughts as he fisted his hands in the grass. A heart wrenching sob tore from his throat and echoed throughout all of Hogwarts.

He turned back to the man lying cold next to him. "I-I'm so sorry… Sorry, so s-sorry..." He choked out. Draco's face paled as he looked at the young man he was apologizing to. He knew this werewolf. They had become good acquaintances during the war. Draco took a few shaky breaths before closing the young man's eyes.

That's when he sensed a soft heartbeat. A sweet smell of chocolate, citrus and roses filled his nose. A sharp inhale followed by a gasp rang through his ears.


End file.
